


Not an Alias

by innie



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie/pseuds/innie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not an Alias

Look, it doesn't matter that _Sophie_ is just her favorite in a string of aliases, or that Nate's branded his name on a good chunk of her heart. What matters is that she's a woman who knows what she wants and goes out and gets it, and if she's going to stand in front of him with her big eyes fixed on his hands and the thinnest layer of silk covering her, saying she wants him in that voice that got him going the very first time he heard it, he's not going to do anything but what she asks.

"I got you, sweetheart," he says, and her eyes close in relief as he strips her bare.

She's biting at his mouth as his hands slip over her skin and he firmly keeps all wishes at bay by running his thumbs over her nipples. If there's a reason she picked _him_ , it might be faith in his hitter's knowledge of how bodies can move; he picks her up and puts her back against the wall.

He's got two fingers inside her when he hears her stutter something against his shoulder; the jolt he gets when he makes out "El -" and recognizes that she's trying, between gasps, to say his name makes his fingers curl. She screams out her orgasm, toppling forward.

That's alright, because he knows how to take a fall, and he lands on his back, her still on top of him, and they're just getting started.


End file.
